cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Truffles News - Difficulty
Disclaimer: You might be able to tell I'm pretty damn upset at the moment. What do you know, here I am with another news blog, along with a new profile picture! I'm also having terrible times at home, along with enduring a lacklustre Christmas and watching a bunch of my Cytus skills going down the toilet. So, now that I'm in the right mood, let's talk about our Difficulty Charts! Oh, boy. Let me be the first to say: I hate these charts. With a passion. They've taken up too much of my time and worries trying to maintain. Everyone keeps arguing about what difficulty each song should be, it's driving me insane. "MAKE REVOLUXIONIST A 9.5!" "MAKE DEVIL IN WONDERLAND A 10!" "MAKE CONFLICT AN 11.5!" And for everything holy, don't force me to talk about Gatorix. The arguements towards that song are just disgusting. So, let me solve all of these arguements for you. The difficulty charts are being scrapped. I thought moving them to the fourms would kill the heat towards them, but for some reason, it only INCREASED it. So, I'm done. You can archive them or do whatever you want for all I care, but I want them out of my face. Oh, I'm taking this too seriously? Well, maybe I'm just sick of all the bullcrap being thrown around by everyone! I started these charts accidentally, and they were meant to be a joke. Well, to me, it isn't a joke anymore. It's an ongoing fight where everyone is simply trying to get their way and their way alone. Difficulty for songs is too much of a subjective topic to chart, so why the hell are we even trying? You know, I'm starting to understand why Rayark isn't bothering to update their own difficulty system. The current one is already subjective enough, who's to say an updated one wouldn't be more subjective? You know what? Keep it the way it is. We can't afford to add an extra level without the entire community exploding. I can understand making simple changes that a vast majority agrees on--and I mean VAST. Moving Twenty One to a Level 8. Moving Lord of Crimson Rose to a Level 7. Moving Precipitation B to a Level 8. Those make sense. But, damnit, don't go out of your way to campaign a decreased level for Do Not Wake when half of the people who play it still have troubles with it! Don't vote to increase Gate of Expectancy's level when half of the people who play it find it to be a cakewalk! If the developers find the level to be adequate, then that's good enough for me. Now, I'm not extending this reach to the ACHC. The hexagons are further calculated than the Difficulty Charts, despite still being incredibly subjective. So, I'll leave them alone. All I'm saying is: you can't please everyone. You just can't. You can please most people, but there will still be those certain individuals who find some songs harder than others. You'll think that your leveling is perfect, and then, out of the blue, a Wikian will come along who thinks that Just A Trip is the hardest Level 8 there is, and who thinks that Solar Wind is a piece of cake. Now what do you do? ...Ooh, boy. I need to relax a bit. And by a bit, I mean a lot. See you guys later... Category:Blog posts